


The unnamed story

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has deep feelings for John. He likes to think a lot about death and life. And when hes feelings gets responded. Hes life turns upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking about John makes my heart go warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic i wrote in school. But enjoy!

He sits by one of the windows on 221B. Looking at how the sun fell at london. It was one of the first days of summer. And they had finally gotten out of the cold dark winter that they in some way survived. But still Sherlock was freezing. He thought about John. Oh John. He was like the sun and all the warmth in the world in one person. He wondered when he would be home. Sherlock didn't feel for going out today. Even if it was one of the warmest days in a long time. He took a sip from he's cup of chinese tea that he had drank several cups of today. John had milk and honey in he's tea. But Sherlock liked he's tea just like it was. He had been in he's mind palace too several times. But it always ended up with him sitting and admiring the things in Johns part of it. It had started with that he put a shoe box in the room. But it all had grown and now it was a room full fantastic sun filled things. He took up he's laptop and looked for a new case. Maybe a new letter from he's stalker ? No not today. He sighed. The violin didn't feel quite right today. So he fell slowly asleep. 

"Well well Sherlock". He opened he's eyes. He knew that voice in every part of he's body and brain. It had feared it until he could finally fight it back. "Go away Mycroft i cant think with you in the room" Sherlock said to he's older brother. "I know your secret Sherlock-it stands in your face you know, someone with that high of an IQ that you have, you should know to hide it better!". Sherlock burned in anger. "What Secret!" he yelled. Sherlock tried to hold he's anger. "I know that you love your little friend John-isnt it too cute a doctor and a psychopath" Mycroft said and smiled at how Sherlock tied he's fits so that they completely whitened. "IM NOT A PSYCHOPATH!". And in the next moment Mycroft had a red ark on he's skin and he bleed. He spitted blood into the floor. "Nice too se you again brother" he said and then walked away. Sherlock knew what was coming

It was three on the afternoon that John finally came home. He smiled at were totally happy with everything. "Good afternoon mrs hudson!" he said to their landlady. It was always good to be nice too everyone. John started to claim the stairs. And Sherlock heard it. He had spent too many hours observing and listening that he could hear everyone who walked on those stairs. It was easy for him. It was an easy thing like the alphabet. But when you didn't have a normal brain like everyone else. Well that did come much easier. John came finally too the little door that was too their apartment. "Hi Sherlock have something happened, are you hurt?" John asked when he saw the little puddle of blood on the floor. Sherlock sat in he's thinking pose. "No no everything is fine, just some sibling fight". John did understand it without any more explanation. 

They ate thai food that evening. They then discussed about an old case. They hadn't gotten any new cases this past week. They then went too bed and made a new day arrive.


	2. I touch you you touch me

They were at a crime scene. A small room with too much blood on the walls. Sherlock were in the work of looking after small clues or something. John were just looking at him. It wasn't so much too look at actually. Maybe just admire Sherlock. John didn't know what he should feel for he's flat mate. But he was sure that Sherlock just saw him as a extra person that he had to care about.

He asked Sherlock one time what he meant for him. He had waited to ask this question for a while. He hadn't gotten the chance cause with Sherlock you had too choose the right moment to ask something. "Sherlock?" he asked one evening when Sherlock finally did eat something. John had decided to cook something. So it was fried chicken and potato slices. Sherlock liked it. Cause it wasn't much he could get Sherlock to eat. "Yes John ?" Sherlock asked. Not looking at John at all. Sherlock was just studying the small bubbles on he's wine glass. "I...." John didn't know what to say now "I just wanna ask what we are are we best mates of just flatmates......what do i mean to you Sherlock ?" he asked. Sherlock put down the wine glass on the table. He know looked straight into Johns eyes. It was like being stared down deep into the soul. "Well of course we are best mates John...maybe even something more". Those words tickled in Johns chest. He wanted so badly to say But i have more feelings for you because i happen to love you! But he just couldn't get he's tongue to say that. He just felt paralyzed. Sherlock leaned forward. Johns body felt like it had stopped working. And then there lips met and magic sparkled between them. John felt so surprised but he just managed to blush a little. But then there little innocent kiss broke and he only saw Sherlock. "Is that good enough to say what we are ?" Sherlock whispered into he's ear. It all felt so sensual and intimate in that moment. It was maybe the first kiss that felt in that way for both of them. All the magic and love in a couple of seconds.

After that evening they didn't say so much too each other. But Sherlock showed it in touch.


End file.
